


Remix

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #6:  Forgery</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remix

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #6: Forgery

They don’t think about the fact that it’s as much a lie as it may be the truth.

They don’t think about the fact that _maybe_ Robert Fischer’s father _was _disappointed in him; _did_ think his son was a failure _never_ destined to live up to expectations.

The job required they not care about that possibility.

With precise actions, then, just the right suggestions, selected sentiments, a memento, an implication and a pinwheel, they rewrote Robert’s entire life story in a matter of hours. For good or bad.

In the end, all that mattered was that the job was done.


End file.
